


I wonder if we'll reach the stars in this life

by TinySakura



Series: Fluff so sweet it'll rot your teeth [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, Naruto The Abridged Comedy Fandub Spoof Series Show
Genre: BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), BAMF Haruno Sakura, Break Up, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff so sweet it'll rot your teeth, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Idiots in Love, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Moving In Together, Moving On, Multi, Naruto and Sakura are stupid idiots in love, Naruto is Just Naruto, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Strong Haruno Sakura, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, We Just Love Each Other, asuma also lives, hinata deserves better than sasuke, jiraiya lives too, no beta we die like men, sasuke stays single as fuck, screw dying good guys, unspoken relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySakura/pseuds/TinySakura
Summary: A sharp intake of breath here, a lingering touch there. A brushing of hands today, a shy smile yesterday... They never spoke of their relationship and no one ever asked. But they had always loved each other. Always.NaruSaku.500 words or less per chapter.Neji, Asuma, and Jiraiya live.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Karui, Dai-hachi-han | Team 8 & Yuuhi Kurenai, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Haruno Sakura, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Sai, Gai-han | Team Guy & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hyuuga Hanabi/Sarutobi Konohamaru, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Rock Lee/Original Character(s), Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Sarutobi Asuma & Dai-jippan | Team 10, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai, Shiranui Genma/Shizune
Series: Fluff so sweet it'll rot your teeth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550767
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. 07/03/02

**Author's Note:**

> Story forewarnings: This is not dated in chronological order. But it IS dated after the war ended (which lasted two years). Dated by day/month/year. The war ended on 01/12/00, which makes January 01/01/00. Sasuke was released from jail on 01/08/00. Dates of chapters are posted in the chapter titles.

Team Seven had just finished their sparring session with their honorary teammate Sai when Sakura laid back onto the grassy floor far off from the destruction that they had all caused. (Well, maybe more damage was thanks to her...)

Slowly but surely, Team Seven left the training grounds after a moment of healing from Sakura. However, she did save one special person for last.

Sakura raised her hand to heal a gash on his cheek and looked at him fondly. This was their hero, but he was so much more to her. Her hand lingered for a few extra seconds after they both knew that the gash had been fully healed.

Sakura smiled softly at the sunshine boy and Naruto smiled brightly at her. She finally released his cheek and stood up, offering a hand to help him stand as well.

This was _her_ Naruto.

And she was _his_ Sakura.


	2. 21/10/02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot sauce is a bitch and Kakashi is dating. Wait... he's DATING?!

Cursing Kakashi-sensei's terrible soap choice to whatever god is listening, Sakura finished scrubbing her hands in his bathroom. A happy team BBQ dinner sounded lovely until Naruto thought it would be hilarious to pour a cup of hot sauce into the mix when Sai turned away from the stove to pull something out of the fridge. _Then_ Sai claimed that he hadn't noticed anything. Dammit! She knew damn well what his dishonest facial expression looked like so she _knew_ he lied and still freaking ignored it!

Naruto and Sai were going to die tonight if she had anything to say about it. But that thought crashed and burned to the ground when she noticed two toothbrushes in a cup by the sink. It definitely wasn't one of theirs since they never stayed overnight in the Hokage mansion, so this toothbrush with harshly smashed bristles had to belong to someone else.

Actually, she only knew one person who brushed their teeth so hard...

* * *

The bathroom door slammed open as she rushed back out towards the lounge area. "Kakashi-sensei!" She growled, "when were you gonna tell us you're dating?!" Her hands were on her hips and her game face was on,

Naruto perked up from his spot on the couch, "Kaka-sensei is dating someone? Like... dating-dating?"

Sai seemed interested in what was going on as well as he perked up from his spot on the couch.

Shit. Kakashi knew he was in trouble now, "Sakura-chan, I-"

"And you didn't mention that you even liked Gai-sensei!" She was half fuming for being kept out of the loop but the other half was in desperate need of attention because this was all just so dang cute!

"WHAT?!"

The rest of the night was chaotic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team shenanigans are what makes the world go round. If you haven't noticed, I moved the dates to the chapter titles. I'm trying to pop one of these out every day, but please don't blame me if it doesn't work out perfectly as I don't always have internet access. Don't forget! Every comment on here or (FFnet) is an additional chapter! I also can't seem to stick with 150 character limits. T~T sorry! But yay for more content?
> 
> -Tiny.
> 
> Ps: now there's gonna be 27 chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruno Sakura is beyond tired. Her and Ino's new children's mental health clinic just started seeing patients this past week, and it felt amazing, wonderful and so _damn_ fulfilling. With that, multiple surgeries every day, a constantly enlarging mountain of paperwork, revolving client appointments 24/7, it's reasonable she's beyond "regular tired," right?

So with Team Seven (and thank god everyone was safe and home), she'd appreciate it so damn much if they could simply go to the hospital, _where fucking sick and injured people go_ and get looked at there. The blood-covered futons, broken and shattered tableware, dirty kitchen sinks, and muddy footprints were all small things. But would it kill them to at least apologize?

But Naruto...

Sweet, sweet Uzumaki Naruto always made up for it. She missed dinner earlier that day? He'll bring breakfast the next morning. Shattered plates? He'll replace them with ones that matched her set. Hell! If there were dishes left in the sink (which was unfortunately underneath the window they'd sneak in through) he'll make sure he washes them before he leaves.

Yes, Naruto was definitely her favorite.

Always has been, actually.

* * *

**I'm out here wildin'! Soooo glad I gave up the 150-word count. I'm awful at keeping those, aren't I? There is, however, a 500-word cap limit so I don't go overboard and give you lots of content one chapter and then put up barely anything the next one. Keep that in mind!**

**-Tiny**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is some fluffy shiz. It'll surely rot your teeth. I'll add additional notes at the bottom for the rest of the chapters unless there is a date that can be confusing.


End file.
